deadrisingplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Rising Universe
Dead Rising Universe is like its predecessors, a survival horror game which features an open world environment and dark humor. Plot 72-Hour Mode Frank West (Age: 51) - After the Fortune City Incident, Frank West is seen as a hero for helping Chuck Greene uncover the truth of the event, despite his absence for the majority of the event. After once again gaining fame and money, Frank decides quickly that for the rest of his life his time would best be spent if he settled down and got married. Although his search started off badly with "a few commitment issues and affairs which definitely helped him stay relevant to the public", after a few years he eventually met his now finance, Cora. Things seemed good until she went on a business trip to a strange vacation phenomenon and extension of Fortune City, The Fortune Interstellar Amusement Park. After seeing a television report of a strange series of killings taking place in the park Frank begins to get suspicious and brings his camera along to see if he can keep Cora safe and uncover the truth of the story, believing that he never loses the urge to find the truth. Once at the park he finds nothing to be noteworthy but mentions that the place seems nice before finding that he dropped his zombrex that he needs to stay human. Despite this initial conflict he finds a box on a ledge as part of a billboard. While trying to retrieve the box Frank, almost falls but manages to hold onto the ledge. However despite this Frank finds himself unable to retrieve the box and is attacked by a cat before falling and causing, a running man to trip over him. Although initial apologizing, Frank is met with surprise when the man is attacked by a gang. Feeling sorry that his tripping caused the man to get caught by his chasers, Frank engages with them in combat, saving the man. Continuing his journey to meet up with his wife Frank enters the Tropical Resort Hotel only to be ambushed and taken by the before mentioned gang. After waking from the gang's ambush Frank, is held down before the leader of the gang plans to stab Frank to death with a knife. Before Frank is killed the gang's leader is shot in the chest by a mysterious young girl, who then takes out the rest of gang. She then reveals herself to be Brooke Steele and enlightens Frank about the currently occurring zombie outbreak, explaining that she came to the hotel looking for her mom. Frank agrees to help her find her mother along with finding Cora. However quickly the hotel is stormed by zombies causing the two to have to escape the building, but just in time to hear about the gathering of people to a safe house where the two protagonists rest. Locations * Tropical Resort - The main plaza of the Intergalactic mall, the area is littered with casinos, hotels and stores. It uses beautiful scenery to captivate visitors, being right in the middle of a breath-taking view of planet Earth, the stars, and space. The Safe House is located in the area and gives Frank or Brooke access to all other areas. * Sugar Mountain - An entire section of the mall meant to be a Gift Shop. When things in the area are not made out of candy most of the time they're at least made to look that way. Although being a convenient area to sack up on Orange Juice and Coffee, the park is also the most populated with psychos and zombies. * Starlight Carnival - A crazy light show consisting of large fleets of ships with neon lights. The area also contains many lighted statues of the starry nights' star constellations, like the Archer (Sagittarius), the Bull (Taurus), the Lion (Leo), and the Whale (Cetus). * Area XV - A mysterious park used to grow and harvest zombie queens. The area is highly under construction and as so contains many powerful items such as Chainsaws, Cones, Clement Saws and Shotguns * Aquarium Park - A Huge Japanese oriental aquarium, the area contains many health items as well as zombie fishes and Japanese weaponry. * The Asteroid Zone - The most dangerous area, the Asteroid Zone is where the zombie factory is found and the hideout of Commander Mason and his small army. * Terminal - Terminal is the equivalent to Dead Rising 1 & 2's underground areas. The area also includes the mall's entrance via elevator, which has a missing key for a majority of the game trapping the victims of the outbreak in the over-sized mall. In addition the elevator's shaft can also be reached in Overtime mode and is an extension of Terminal, referred to cleverly as Velocity, a play on the words, Terminal Velocity or the highest attainable speed an object can reach as it falls through air. Soundtrack Although Celldweller returns with contributions to the psycho themes he is this time joined by, Blue Stalhi, The Prodigy and various other composers - Psychos * Omen (The Prodigy) - Theme of Gangsters * Baby's Got A Temper (The Prodigy) - Theme of The Big Boy Carousel * Symbiont (Celldweller) - Theme of Guardian * Good Luck (Celldweller) - Theme of Crack-Man * G00D 7uck (Celldweller) - Theme of Crack-Man (Variant) * Leadfoot Getaway (Blue Stahli) - Theme of Necrophiliac * The Day Is My Enemy (The Prodigy) - Theme of Vampire * The Pure & The Tainted (Blue Stahli) - Theme of Pimp * Anti-You (Blue Stahli) - Theme of Nega-Clause * Those Who Fight Remix (ToxicxEternity) - Theme of Cloud Storme * Castle Theme Remix (NYLITHIA) - Theme of Mario * Op1+ (LittleVMills) - Theme of SammyFierceBlogger123 * Lost In Time (Celldweller) - Theme of McCarney & Chang Government Psychos * Down In Flames (Blue Stahli) - Theme of Pyromaniac * Korobieniki Remix (Ozma) - Theme of Russian Traitor * Ready Aim Fire (Blue Stahli) - Theme of John Mason (Son of Brock Mason) Category:Games